I'm Here
by Victoria Dowd
Summary: 3 Years after Bella changed Alexandria, Rosalie died. Now, 20 years later, Alex found a boy who's smell may have compared to Bella's when she was alive. Does he feel the same way about her? And why is Emmett jealous?
1. Jaden

**DISCLAIMER: I do own Twilight. Oh, wait. That was just a dream. Nevermind.**

**Hola, all! This is my first fanfic, although it isn't my first story. Go to my profile for a link to the other one that is online. **

**Reviews make the world go round.**

**So review! Yay! **

**That way the world won't stop spinning. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We sat there at the same table we always sat at. The first day of school, don't you love it? Bella was squeezed in close next to Edward, and I could tell she longed to get up and leave with him. She always hated school for one reason: it kept her from Edward. They really loved each other. I noticed Bella whisper something to Edward, it was a whisper, even to our ears. He grinned, and slowly got up taking his tray to throw it away, and Bella followed.

Everyone else's gaze was nowhere in particular, except mine. I was always curious, but Carlisle said I'd eventually grow out of it. It was only because I was such a young age when I was changed. Good thing Bella had been there to save me. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked quickly so no one would even notice except us.

"Nothing." I said in the same manner, avoiding his worried gaze. They always worried about me. Were they thinking that maybe I'd have a breakdown in front of all the defenseless humans? Or that I'd attack one, because I didn't have enough control? He snorted at me.

"You know that is really unmannerly, Emmett, "Alice chided with her joking smile. He rolled his eyes at her, and looked back to me.

"So? What is it? I can tell when there something wrong with you… and when I can't tell I have Jasper." he said with a laugh. After a minute passed and I still didn't answer, he said, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Probably not." I said dismissively agreeing with him. I decided to get up and head to class a little early, so without another word I stood up, and walked gracefully toward the trash can. I dumped the still full tray and looked up to find a teenage boy staring at me curiously with exquisite pale blue eyes, like none I'd ever seen. This immediately made me look down, conscious of what I was wearing, though I had to look great. I was wearing pretty normal teenage stuff, except it was all designer, courtesy of Alice, of course. I wore a black cotton skirt, and a purple shirt, with a stitched black swirl design, and lacy sleeves. I wore normal black flip flops, my hair in a half-pony tail, and a few dangly silver bracelets around my wrists. Nothing too off, so I looked back up, causing his head to flash down, but not before I saw a sheepish smile pull at his lips.

I had seen this kid before, but I never actually _looked_ at him. From what I could tell, which wasn't much because he was sitting down, he had dirty blonde hair, and mesmerizing pale blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with some type of skate logo in a blue that offset his skin great, and he wore blue jeans, probably ripped up like mad, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't see his legs from this point of view.

I wasn't the first to class, thankfully. I did, however, notice when the blue eyed boy came in, and a strong whiff of him was carried through the air, as if it was just for me. I couldn't smell him as well in the cafeteria, but he smelt wonderful. I couldn't control myself, I had the sudden urge to jump up and… and kill him. If I had learned anything from Edward it was that I couldn't let this over power me, but from his excruciatingly detailed stories I knew Bella was worse then this guy. This… this half bit, human, skater wannabe. Okay so the insults were a little childish, but anything to keep my mind from his smell. I held my breath but it turned out really annoying…

"Alexandria!" The teacher said sternly. "I asked a question, can you please answer it?" What to do? I didn't hear it! _Think fast, Alex. _I said to myself.

"Um… can you repeat I don't quite understand the wording of the question." I said in a quick attempt to get help. I looked around to see the whole class was waiting for, my answer, and they all look at the teacher as soon as I asked this to see what he would say. All except the skater wannabe over there, he looked at me. The teacher sighed.

"Fine, who is the author who wrote this?" he said, holding up a book that had people dressed in colonial attire and said _A Tale of Two Cities_ on it in larger red print.

"Charles Dickens." I stated confidently. Could he have asked an easier one?

"Good job, miss Cullen." He said with a smile, "This is the book we will be reading." he said this like it was exciting, despite the protesting groans from the students. It didn't bother me much, I liked to read, and besides I'd read that one many times before. Tenth grade was always the same. I took a deep breath before smiling, but never made it to the smile thanks to _skater wannabe _over there. A new wave of his smell hit me when I took a breath.

The teacher talked some more and I drowned him out trying to ignore the scent. Finally the bell rang, and I was fluttering past the boy to the door… but he caught my arm. Great.

"Um… Hi." I said trying not to be rude, but really wanting to get out of there.

"Alexandria? Right?" He asked, looking up at me from his stuff he was trying to get together.

"Alex, yes. And you are?" I sad, trying to keep the annoyed twinge out of my voice.

"I'm Jaden. Um, I was wondering… uh,"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" I tried not to wrinkle my nose, a habit I had grown over-fond of, but instead smile.

"I'm not sure… you sure are starting early aren't you?"

"Um… Yeah, I saw you and I knew I had to ask you something." He confessed with a guilty grin. I giggled at this.

"Um… I think I'll have to get back to you, you think in a week wouldn't be cutting it to close?" I joked, and he laughed. "I have to go, though, my brother is waiting for me at the car. He gets real annoyed when he has to wait."

"Yeah, okay. See ya around, then?" He asked. I nodded, and turned out the door.

Outside, Edward and Bella were sitting on the back of the Volvo holding hands. Bella smiled when she saw me coming.

"Thank goodness." She said, "You know how Edward gets when he has to wait. So impatient." She looked up at him with an innocent smile. He just glared at her.

"Funny, real funny, you know that?" He said back, grabbing her and giving her a gentle kiss. _Bleh!_ I said to myself. I rolled my eyes and got in the back of the car. They both got in, and we were out of the school parking lot in seconds, thankfully.

"We're supposed to go hunting on Wednesday, that's in two days." Edward said.

"Okay." I mumbled staring out the window, as we crossed the familiar bridge, on the way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wanna watch a movie with us, little sis?" Emmett asked using a nick name I didn't entirely love. Him, Esme and Alice were sitting on the couch, Emmett with the remote.

"No, I'm good." I said with a sigh. I went upstairs only to find Edward and Bella running into their room. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to my room. I turned on the stereo, playing the same CD I had left I there from this morning. I plopped down on my bed, grabbing a book on my way. I opened up the book and sighed. I decided that I didn't want to read, so I closed my eyes, futilely hoping just this once could sleep. I thought about Jaden. _What should I say to him? Would it be okay for me to say yes to him? I mean Edward did, why couldn't I?_ Thoughts raced through my head so I turned up the stereo a little more to try and drown out the voices.

_Please save me this time I cannot run_

_And I'll see you when this is done_

_And now I_

_Have come to realize_

_That you are_

_The one who's left behind_

_Please stay_

_Until I'm gone_

_I'm here hold on_

_To me I'm right here_

_Waiting._

I started singing along with this. I sighed; I didn't feel like just sitting here, so I got up and walked out of the door. I walked down the hallway, the faint sound of my stereo following me. I very nearly ran into Jasper, I was concentrating so hard on my thoughts.

"Hey uh… What's the matter?" He said his face becoming troubled when he felt my emotion.

"Uh…" I Was prepared to try to dismiss it but Jasper could tell something was wrong, as always. Sigh. "Well there's, um…"

"Yes?" he asked patiently.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything." he said, opening the door to his and Alice's empty room. We walked in there and sat down; he waited patiently for me to start talking. Soon enough I was explaining what had happened with Jaden, and waiting for his take on it. "Well, that's an interesting situation; you know fully well how Edward handled a very similar one. Whatever you decide, I will of course support you. All of us will. You know that."

"But that's the problem! I'm not sure what to do. It might not be safe for me to go with him, being alone with him. But on the other hand I kind of want to go. This guy is… fascinating. He's not even intimidated by us, like most people."

"Yes." He said to nothing in particular. "I suppose you might be able to overcome it, you said the smell wasn't that strong, but…. Maybe one of us can go with you, Alice and I would be happy to come with you guys, I'm sure."

"Hmmm… yeah, that is a great idea! I'll go ask Alice." He smiled, and I was up, and down stairs in a flash. "Alice?" I said, standing in front of where she was sitting on the couch reading.

"Yes?" She said, not looking up.

"Can ask you something?"

"Anything." She said, finally looking up.

"Okay, so, do you want to go to homecoming? Someone asked me and well…" I stopped Emmett walked in, I was sure I would have flushed red if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't.

"What's up?" He asked sitting on the couch a little ways away from me and Alice.

"Well this guy that asked me, he just smells so good."

"You don't mean it like 'I love the cologne he wears' good, do you?" Emmett asked.

"No." I whispered, but I knew they could hear me. Emmett scowled, and I wondered what his issue was lately. It had been twenty years since Rosalie was killed, and twenty three since I had been changed. He never really got over it, but he was better, able to control himself more. Jasper came down the stairs, immediately making the glee return.

"I told her we would go with her if you said it was okay, Alice?"

"Of Course! I would love to go." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure if that's a good idea, dude? She's so… young." Emmett said skeptically to Jasper. I loved Emmett but what was he up to? Edward and Bella were now downstairs as well. Edward looked at Emmett, a stern warning in his eyes. What was it he was thinking?

"I think its fine, Emmett; you have to have faith in her." Alice said confidently.

"Thank you, Alice." I whispered and silently headed up the stairs. I looked back right before I walked up, and saw Emmett scowling at the other four, but he looked at me kindly when he noticed me looking. I just stayed in my room for the rest of the night, wishing I could sleep.


	2. Paris

**A/n: Okay this is a very short chapter sorry, had to get something up so I stopped it a little short then is normal for me. Hope you like it! xD And I am gonna thank Topazeyes for finding the car featured in this chapter! Its beautimous! And thank you, Alice, of course, as always! xD**

_**http/ www. classics. com /images01/ pb01-38.jpg**_

_**(take out le spaces)**_

**Look! it's THE CAR! bows love it! Worship it! Bow to it!**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I obviously don't own _Twilight_, if I did what would I be doing here writing silly fanfics? I would be writing the sequels to my best-selling novel… **

The next day was sunny so I was forced to stay home. I was disappointed that I couldn't tell Jaden the good news, but I was also a little happy that I could just relax for the day. I stayed in my room, not wanting to face the rest of the family. I listened to music and read until about 1:00. I got bored of reading, so I dug into my large closet for the perfect thing to wear to homecoming. I found a few suitable dresses, and shirt-skirt combinations, but still nothing seemed right. I got annoyed by this fact and just grabbed a soft blue-gray almost flamenco style dress. I figured it would be fine. I did look pretty good in it. It showed the curves of my legs beautifully. I hung it up on the back of the door and decided to step outside. Hopefully I wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

I heard Emmett, Alice, and Bella in the living room, and Edward's stereo on in his room, so I went to the balcony at the end of the hall.

Edward and Bella's room was at the opposite end of the hall, and Jasper and Alice's room was in about the middle on the east side, opposite of mine, which was on the west side. At the end of the hallway was the balcony, which was empty.

The breeze blew my hair around when I stepped outside, and the sun felt good on my cold skin, making it sparkle. My head felt clearer almost immediately. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my eyelids, but instantly after I did I saw Emmett's hurt expression after he heard I was going to homecoming with Jaden. He looked like a hurt puppy. Why was that? Was he so shallow that he didn't want me to be happy because he wasn't? I thought he was supposed to be my friend… I pushed my thoughts away and concentrated on the wind stealing my hair. Then I imagined Emmett tousling my hair as he did quite frequently when I was being hyper. I opened my eyes, sighing, and turned around to find Esme walking out the screen door with an angelic yet still motherly smile. I smiled back, or at least I hoped I was smiling.

"I heard you decided to go to that school dance." She said, still smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes," I said, smiling sheepishly back at her. "Jasper and Alice are coming too, to keep an eye on me."

"I think it's nice you found someone worthy of the time." She said, subtly trying to assure me she thought there was nothing wrong with it. I smiled.

"Thank you, Esme." I gave her a hug, and looked into the distance with my chin on her shoulder. I noticed it was twilight. I would be able to leave the house soon. "Twilight," I mumbled to myself although I knew she could hear me. I pulled away from her sweet embrace in time to see her smile.

"The safest time for us," She said softly as I danced back inside. I stopped when I heard this and looked back at her with a shy smile, before opening the door and going inside. I went to my room, and decided to paint my nails. I only had to wait a little bit longer before there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find it was Alice.

"Come on, Bella's waiting in the car."

"But- where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"Well shopping, of course! We can't very well go dancing without buying dresses, can we?"

"No, I suppose not…" I said, grinning. Of course! Why didn't I think of shopping? I guess I still wasn't used to shopping whenever I wanted. When I was still human my family wasn't the richest. My mom was a single mother, and she had to take care of me and my twin brother on minimum wage.

I eagerly followed Alice down the stairs and out to the car where Bella was patiently waiting. She was in the driver's seat of the car, toying with the radio. She had a blue minicoop, among others, that suited her personality very well. She already had the air on, though the heat of early spring wasn't bad, as if the heat bothered us that much anyways. Alice opened the backdoor and waited for me to get in, as if she was afraid I'd try to run. I got in and so did she, after softly closing my door.

"So, where to?" Bella said. She was always excited when she went out with Alice, because Alice didn't insist to drive as Edward did.

"Um…" Alice sighed "there's no good shops around here for what we're looking for. So to the airport it is!"

"What!"

"We're going to Paris." she grinned.

"Oh." I said sarcastically. _Just drop it,_ I thought, _I'm obviously not getting out of this, there's no escaping Alice on a shopping trip. _Bella just smiled and drove on, and we were at the airport shortly.

"Tickets?" the lady at the terminal asked.

"Here," Alice said, producing three tickets from her designer handbag, and giving them to the lady.

"You sure are prepared." I muttered following Bella onto the plane. She just grinned. I sighed and sat down, in the white, first class seat, only acquired after much preparation. I sat for a while just staring out the window, before pulling my i-pod from my purse, and listening while staring out the window instead. Next thing I knew the fasten seat belt sign was on and we were landing.

"Come on!" Alice said hopping up. I pulled the ear buds from my ears and stood up. She interlocked her arm with mine, grabbed Bella's hand, and danced toward the exit. Bella looked at me, and shrugged. And then there was Paris, I could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Viola! Pari!" Alice declared in flawless French, throwing her hands into the air, and making me giggle. "Well we should try to find a place to stay…"

"I thought you were prepared?" I joked.

"A car! I'll go get a car… we need a car." Bella volunteered. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she just shrugged and ran off. Alice laughed at her.

"Great, we'll just find somewhere to stay." she rolled her eyes, and grabbed my hand pulling me inside, and off to somewhere with a phonebook. I stuck my hand in my pocket, and pulled out my phone, while we were walking. _8 missed calls, 2 messages._ it said when I turned it on, before ringing. It played my favorite song, _Beautiful lie_ by 30 Seconds to Mars. Alice looked at me expectantly. I looked down at the phone to find that it was Emmett.

"Hello? Emmett?"

"YES! Where the hell are you!"

"Shopping."

"Where are you shopping! Paris! You've been gone all night!"

"Yes."

"You're in _Paris_?"

"Yes!" I said, starting to get annoyed.

He sighed before speaking again. "Be careful, okay? And call me later. I'll worry. I got to go to class." He was about to hung up.

"Emmett?" I stopped him, "Blame Alice, not the phone." I laughed. He snorted.

"Bye." He added quickly before hanging up.

"That was Emmett? What did he want?" Alice asked.

"He was… worried." I was surprised by the words, even after I heard _him_ say them.

"Oh. Yes…" she said, having little to say for once, and walked on. She pulled me inside a little gift shop, and asked the teller for a phone book. After seeing her smile, he eagerly grabbed it from under the counter and gave it to her. She started looking up places, and I walked around the gift shop while she did. I stopped at a rack of scarves, and picked one up. I moved it around in my hands, feeling the fibers, and stared off into space.

"Ready?" Alice asked, appearing at my side, and scowling at the scarf. "Come on, ugly scarf stays here." she said, taking it from me and putting it back on the rack. I laughed, and followed her out of the store. "Found the perfect place," she said as we started walking again. "Now to find Bella…" she laughed, and I laughed with her. We walked up to the rent-a-car counter. "Has a girl with long brown hair about this tall been here?" Alice asked, motioning Bella's exact height.

"Um… I don't think-" said the man behind the counter.

"She probably ordered the fastest thing on four wheels you have." she interrupted him with a smile.

"Oh! That one, yes, she's outside waiting for um…" he looked at a piece of paper. "Alice Cullen and Alexandria Hale? She's in the Aston Martin." Alice nodded, with a grin that made him blush. "I can take you back there, follow me." he said quickly lifting the countertop door so we could walk behind the counter. We followed him out the door, and sure enough there was Bella… and an Aston Martin.

"Come on!" she said excitedly from where she was sitting on the hood of the car, and ran around to the drivers seat, getting in. Alice and I followed her in the car, me getting in the back. We pulled off and Bella and Alice both waved at the Rent-a-car guy.

"You know its not right to lead him on like that?" I said, and they just laughed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: would a joke make up for shortness city? puppy dog eyes This is a little thing that Alice wrote when she was supposed to be typing up the stuff we had in a notebook… She's such a spaz. Enjoy! ;) **

"So, where to?" Bella said. She was always excited when she went out with Alice, because Alice didn't insist to drive as Edward did.

"Um….. I WANNA WONTON!" Alice shouted.

"ME TOO!" Bella shouted.

"ME TOO!" I shouted.

"ME TOO!" Emmett shouted from where he was hiding in the trunk. He crawled up the side of the car and got into the back seat next to me. He turned his head to look at me. "Hello, my darling." He said cordially.

"Where are Edward and Jasper?" Bella said casually, sitting next to us now, although the car was still moving with nobody in the driver's seat. She said this as though Emmett crawled out of the trunk of the car and said 'hello, my darling' to me all the time.

"Yes… yes… yes… yes…" Alice said, pretending that her voice was echoing. "Where… Are… Edward… and… Jasper… Jasper… Jasper… Jasper…" Emmett shrugged and leaned in closer to me.

"Hey, darling," he whispered. "How about we go back to my place?"

"Emmett," I sighed, "We've talked about this. We live in the same house. Remember?"

"Well, that's taking this relationship rather fast, if you ask me. But if it's what you want, I'm all for it."

**She would have written more, I'm sure, but I yelled at her and went to the couch where I proceeded to fall asleep, leaving Alice all alone in the cold cold house…. Haha. Okay. So maybe this is actually Alice, writing this author's note. So sue me! Haha. Next chapter should be up by, say, next week?**

**Reviews make the world go round.**

**FYI.**


	3. Sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of the characters -sniffles-

A/N: Sooooooo Sorry I haven't posted _anything_ for this… I originally was going to give up on this, and concentrate on novels, but I read this again just recently and decided **I **wanted to know what happened next! So Viola! Chapter Three. Enjoy

Chapter 3

"This one could be perfect for you, Alex." Bella smiled holding up a black nearly floor length dress. Alice shook her head walking out of a dressing room in a drop dead gorgeous red, low top, knee length, super model looking, dress.

"It would wash her out with her black hair." She said as if it were the most obvious thing while she fiddled with the lace up in the back until Bella reached over and did it for her.

"That looks great on you Alice." I mumbled looking down at my blue converse clad feet.

"I thought Jasper didn't like you in red?" Bella asked walking over to a rack with different style bright turquoise dresses.

"yeah…One of those blue ones might looked good on you, Alex." Alice walked back into the dressing room. Bella walked over slowly, and placed a lavender dress over to Alice who instantly took it. Than she grabbed a blue one off the rack and handed it to me.

"What about you, Bella?" I asked as she pushed me into the dressing room. She sighed, as if hoping it didn't come up.

"I told you Bella you _are _going, you're obviously much more graceful, _now._ No reason you can't handle a _little _dancing. Zipper." Alice declared from her stall. Bella gave me a look and shut my door walking to Alice. I pulled on the blue dress, surprised to find it was too big. Close weren't ever usually too big for me, especially in my human days.

"Bella…" I said worriedly, looking for the size but getting confused by the French measurements.

"Yes?" She said calmly instantly appearing on the other side of the door.

"What size is this in American sizes?" I asked.

"Uhm…two." she finally said. I flung the door open with the dress still half on me.

"Are vampire _supposed _to lose wait?" I said scared.

"Uh…no…why?" Alice said appearing in the lavender floor length dress Bella had passed her. When she saw me her eyes widened a fraction. "are you sure that's a two?" She asked Bella, and ran over checking my dress. "Well… actually it's a three, but arnt you usually around two or three?" I couldn't answer.

"We'd better… talk to Carlisle about this." Bella whispered ominously. "When was the last time you fed?" She bent towards me a little more. I thought back quickly answering almost immediately.

"Ten days and three hours ago."

"Well its not that…"

"At any rate… we should finish up here, and go to the airport and try to get a flight for tomorrow at the latest." Alice said calmly going back to dress shopping. "We'll just get a smaller size, and your usual size just incase Carlisle fixes this before the dance." She smiled. Bella walked over and pulled the same dress off the rack but smaller.

"Good thing Europeans are way smaller than Americans and it gets smaller." Bella said, and walked the dress back to me. I took it and put it on. This fit better.

"Bella?" I asked, "Will you lace this?" I opened the door to see her nodding. Her cold fingers brushed my back as she tied the string of the back of the dress that fastened it.

"Now, that is much better then the black." She smiled, and I noticed she was back in her normal clothing the purple dress draped over her arm. "Bella, you _are _getting this." She said confidently holding up a black, short dress, with hot pink ribbon." Bella shook her head but didn't object as we walked to the register.

"Bonjour!" Said the women.

"Bonjour," Said Alice.

"Est-cela tout?"

"Oui, juste ceux-ci."

"cela sera quatre cent vingt sept euros" Alice handed her a credit card, and entered a pin into the machine next to the register. "Merci. Venir encore." She said handing the bag and the credit card to Alice.

"Merci." Alice nodded and we left.

Alice dropped me and Bella off at the cushy hotel and drove to the airport to by tickets for tomorrows impending flight. Inside the hotel while me and Bella waited for Alice I curled up on the bed, outside of the beautiful red comforter. It was awkward being alone with Bella. I didn't like being alone with her sometimes, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. It was a little weird, her being the one who changed me and all. Nobody liked to talk about it, especially around Edward. He still didn't know the whole story. Nobody wanted to tell him, and he was just as happy not knowing.

Shortly after he finally let in and changed Bella she lost control when she encountered me and my Twin brother, Andrew. Edward got her out of there the first time but somehow out paths crossed again, unfortunately Edward wasn't there that time. She killed my brother and bit me realizing what she did too late she spared me only for me to become one of them. After that they left the little town in northeastern Washington with no choice but to take me with them. I was only fifteen, almost sixteen at the time, making me the youngest of the Cullens.

Carlisle warned there may be some side effects of me being so young but I was for the most part in control. The only difference I had from the others was my extreme curiosity, which I'd always had, even when I was a human, I suppose. And I had a much greater memory of my human life than the others as well. I remembered everything vividly, the way my mother looked on the rare days she woke up before we went to school and was happily making scrambled eggs, some Alanis Morisette song blaring in the background. The way my brother looked when he was excited, he loved photography, that's what he wanted to do when he graduated… I whimpered and coughed trying to hide it from Bella who was on the couch staring blankly at the T.V. I peeked over at her in time to see her look away, and her expression fade back to a blank mask.

I sat up, refusing to glance her way again and went to take a shower. Another thing, i couldn't seem to shake my human tendencies as well as the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got off the plane, and found Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle waiting for us. I vaguely wondered where Emmett was, and feeling an odd feeling before Carlisle started talking.

"Now, that you mention it she does seem considerably thinner…." He mumbled. I looked down, not really seeing it, but I knew my close were a little larger than normal.

"we'll have to start putting you in some of my clothes if you get any smaller." Alice joked. I nodded, not really wanting to laugh. She frowned and put her arm around me.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella asked, and I was thankful all of the sudden, and i realized I had wanted to ask the same thing.

"Uhm…" Carlisle stammered.

"He didn't want to come…You know how he's been." He looked at Bella imploringly, and looked at me and quickly away as he saw me watching. He looked back to Bella and nodded, obviously answer a question she only thought. I shrugged off Alice's arm, and walked off, not quite sure what I was doing but knowing I needed to get away from everyone. I reached the door to outside and groaned when I saw it was sunny. They must have parked in the parking garage. Then all of the sudden I saw Bella's reflection in the glass door, which promptly disappeared when someone opened the door from outside. I turned to face her and she walked forward.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear, pulling me into an unexpected hug. "I've been really cold to you ever since…ever since…"She choke and I expected her to cry, but remembered that would have been impossible.

"I know…" I mumbled, not really knowing what to saw. "I guess… its been awkward for both of us…" She nodded and looked away.

"We need to go though… Carlisle wants to run some tests on you before you go back to school in the morning." She looked back to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to what I assume was where we parked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home I saw Emmett sitting on the couching watching some action movie. I walked through the door and her looked up, an unknown emotion flashed across his face before her he turned away without saying anything, and scowled.

"Come on to my office Alex." Carlisle beckoned, and I obediently followed along behind him. Once in his office he pulled out a bag from the hospital with tools like his stethoscope, and a thermometer. He took all my readings as if I were human. He scratched his head with a hum when he finished.

"You're a little warm." He said touching my forehead. "But not quite human warm. If I didn't no any better I might saw you had a cold…." He shook his head. "It could be, lately you've been burning up more energy than you're getting from hunting… When was the last time you hunted."

"Eleven and a half days." I murmured.

"What all did you eat…?" I sighed.

"Uhm…a deer, and whatever was left of Emmett's second grizzly." I frowned and looked away. _What was up with Emmett? _I wondered sadly. He nodded.

"That could be it…Have you exerted more energy than your used to anytime since you hunted last?" I shooked my head.

"Not that I can think of."

"It could also be emotional I suppose…" He said this as If he were talking to himself. My frown deepened. "I'll go tell the others and you'll go hunting tonight. Eat as much as you can." He ordered. "And if you seem better in the morning you might be able to go to school." He walked out, leaving me alone in his study. I could have easily followed, i supposed but I didn't really want to go face the others yet. I looked around his office at the bookshelf lined walls. My eyes quickly scanned all the titles. Unfortunately I had read every book Carlisle owned, except for his medical journals and such.

I heard footsteps on the staircase closest to the office and peeked out the door to see who it was. I suppressed a gasp, seeing it was Emmett. He saw my through the crack, and looked down. I didn't want to face him, so I just closed the door until there was a knock about five minutes later.

"Alex?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" I said opening to the door all the way. I saw the door to Emmett's room open a little and it closed as soon as I did.

"We're ready to go hunting now. Edward, Bella, and I are accompanying you." She smiled. I nodded and followed her out, glancing down the hall to Emmett's door one more time, but it was closed. I sighed.

A/N: Sorry if there's any errors or points where there's something missing making it make little sense but my editor and dearest best friend Alice is a lazy bug refuses to edit at the current time. --


	4. Caribou Season

_A/n: me… I'm not going to resort myself to begging for reviews but they dooooo make me happy… and a happy Tori is a productive Tori! =]_

Leaves brushed at my face giving weird sensation with how fast I ran. Despite the speed I could still feel every pore of the leaves as they brushed my skin, it was as if I was stopping and giving each leaf my individual attention. My focus left the leaves, though I was still wondrously aware of them, and shifted to the smell of a caribou. My senses dances, and I switched my direction towards the smell.

_Tree branches, leaves, caribou, crunch of wood, hair blowing, caribou, sister's smell, Emmett's face, memory of human smell, my human life, CARIBOU. _My thoughts raced and finally centered on my prey as I pounced at it.

The caribou squirmed awkwardly in my small but firm grasp. It made a whining sound. My lips curled back over my teeth and I fed. The feeling, as always, was indescribable. Then creature became lifeless and the feeling ended with a small disappointment that only comes with the 'vegetarian' diet. My regular thoughts resumed until I caught another scent and the process repeated.

Finally I was finished and my thoughts became normal, and I headed home, trailing after Alice, Edward and Bella.

One we were back home Carlisle gave me another exam. He decided I was looking a little better, and should hunt twice as regularly for now.

"It has to have has something to do with stress, I'm thinking. I just can't be sure though." He frowned. "I want you to take it easy through the night, just rest. I'll tell everyone not to bother you. You should be good to attend school tomorrow though."

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day I went to school. It was really a halfhearted attempt at normalcy. The only reason I wanted to go was to speak with Jaden. When he walked into the class we shared I smiled at him and he came walking over.

"You haven't been in school." he teasingly frowned. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"I would never." I smiled and quickly exhaled. "I wasn't feeling well, if you must know. But the good news is I'm saying yes to our previous proposal." He grinned.

"Excellent. I guess I better get a suit or something." The bell rang then and he winked before stepping away to take his seat.

_A/N: _

_Sorry this is a Very short chapter. But If it makes you feel better I'm going to be finishing this story. Hopefully in the next few days. Also the next chapter will be up sometime very soon like the next few hour. Tomorrow at the very latest. I already have it started I just wanted to get something up now. =D_

_p.s.- Don't throw stones at me please :3_


	5. Emmett in love

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight nor the characters. =[**_

I didn't see Emmett for the next couple of days. No one really commented on his absence. After a few days I couldn't take it anymore. I asked Alice and she wouldn't tell me. So I went to Bella I was fairly certain she would tell me the truth.

"He decided to go on a hunting trip on his own." she told me without looking at me. I felt she was holding something back. I raised my eyebrows.

"That's all?"

"Mostly." She looked up. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you what's going on. He'll be back soon. He wanted some time to think, alone. And that's all I'm saying." She frowned. I sighed and walked away without saying anything else. Everyone had to be difficult around here.

I began spending a lot of time with Jaden. I sat with him for lunch. He didn't seem to mind that I didn't eat. Once he asked about it, he seemed a little worried. I assured him it wasn't an eating disorder and he dropped it. He followed me around like we were some kind of regular teenage couple. I wasn't sure why he didn't find something wrong with me but he never complained. Regardless I tried to keep it to where suspicions wouldn't grow. I didn't let him touch me, at least not on my bare skin, and I tried not to touch him. He'd tried to kiss me once but I refused. 

Me and him spent a lot of time together in the couple of weeks Emmett was gone. I went over to his house a few times even. And he took me to the movies once. He didn't even try to take me to dinner. Maybe he was afraid that I wouldn't eat, maybe he lied to himself to keep from having suspicions about me. I don't know, maybe he was just dumber then he looked.

---------------------------------------------

Emmett returned just a few days before homecoming. He looked better, like he was back to his happy self. 

"Welcome home, Emmett!" Esme greeted he son with a hug.

"Emmett!" Edward and Bella chimed. Everyone was happy he'd returned. I was happy, too. I didn't show it though. Instead I sat there and just watched him. He met my gaze and the room seemed to get quieter. He walked up and gave me one of his signature bear hugs.

"I missed you, Alex!" 

"I missed you too. Emmett." I mumbled. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of everything and I had missed him. He turned back to the room, standing next to me. Everyone was all smiles, but I noted Edward give him a look that I couldn't decipher, it was gone in a second though replaced by a smile.

"why don't you go get cleaned up, Emmett. We'll play a game or something once your settled." Esme told him. 

"Alright…" He looked at me, then back to Edward.

"Why don't you help him get his crap put away." Edward told me. I gave him a confused look but agreed.

I helped Emmett get all his camping gear and clothing put away. It was an awkward few minutes with neither of us speaking. He started like he was going to say something a few times but never did.

"Well.. Uh, I think I'll go wait downstairs while you get cleaned up." I told him.

"Wait, I really need to talk to you, Alex. I'm kind of scared to talk to you about it." I look at him, watched him speak. " But I need to just get it out there. I think it'll ruin our relationship, I guess that's what scares me but it seems like me not saying anything is doing just that." He rambled nervously. "Anyways, Alex I love you."

I looked at him.

"I love you too, Emmett. You're my best friend, my…" My eyes widened as I got what he meant. I quickly looked down my eyes darting around the room.

"Alex… you understand? I don't mean it like that. I mean I love you and I want to spend my eternity loving you. Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," He grabbed my arms making me look at him. "you get it right?" He looked like he'd cry if he could.

"I don't know, Emmett. I mean I get what you're saying, I just don't know what to say to you." I looked back down, I felt like I'd cry if I could. " I just.. I don't know. I'm confused." He let go of me.

"I understand, I was two, that's why I left. You can have all the time you want to think about it. I just needed to let you know, for me, you know." I nodded. I was so surprised. I didn't know what to do. I stood there for a minute while he got some clean clothes out of his dresser. He stopped and looked at me. He looked a little shocked, too. 

"I'm really scared, Alex." he confessed. "I don't want to lose you." He pulled me into a hug, it was more tender then his bear hugs. 

"I don't want to lose you either. Promise me you won't leave or anything, no matter what I say." He stepped away and looked at me. 

He frowned a little but nodded.

"Nothing could make me leave." a little mischievous expression entered his eyes. "Even if you say no, I have forever to change yours mind." He hugged me again before stepping away and going to the bathroom off his bedroom.

I sat down on Emmett's bed for a few minutes. Thoughts raced through my head. I realized why he was acting weird those few weeks, and the memories changed to mean something. I thought of what he said. Then I tried not to think about it. I didn't want Edward to pick it up from my thoughts when I went down stairs but it was pretty much futile, he'd find out then everyone would find out, whether it was from my thoughts or Emmett's. I sighed before standing up and going downstairs.

_**A/N: this chapter is kind of short, too. But fortunately we now know what's up with Emmett. He's in LOOOOOOVE. =]**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and get chapter six up tomorrow.**_


End file.
